Nowhere
by Akarusa
Summary: A large, beatenup suitcase laid on the bed, full of clothes and photographs and small trinkets laid neatly in a small wooden jewelry box.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plot of this story though. If you could call it one.

Nowhere

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Where did she put it?_

It was getting down to the last few things. A large, beaten-up suitcase laid on the bed, full of clothes and photographs and small trinkets laid neatly in a small wooden jewelry box. A pile of jewelry sat on the ebony bureau, the diamonds and gemstones and pearls barely glinting in the dim light.

_Almost ready, almost ready_.

Everything was almost going as smoothly as she planned. Getting in with the spare key he had given her, carefully collecting all her things from his flat, silently leaving like she had never even existed in his life.

_But where was it?_

She could have sworn that it was on the bureau with the rest of the presents he gave her. She strode over to it and sorted through the glittering pile of rings and necklaces and other bits and pieces. Not seeing it there, she checked his desk, lifting a few heaps of paperwork and letters he had left lying there to see if it had slipped under a few papers, but it was nowhere to be found. She patted her hands over her pockets, hoping that she had just put it in her pocket. Finding nothing, she sighed and went into the kitchen.

She did not find what she was looking for, but she did recover her copy of _Uncommon Baby Names: Names Fit for Kings!_ and her favorite coffee cup. In the bathroom, she had no more luck then before. A twinkle on the counter caught her eye, but when she looked, it turned out to be a tiny perfume bottle that she had forgotten to pack. She took it with her and placed it neatly in the wooden box, throwing _Uncommon Baby Names _and the cup haphazardly into the baggy purse she brought with her.

Wherever she looked, vivid memories would be everywhere, in everything. Every time she took in a breath, it became harder and harder to breathe, and everytime she took a step,her feet became a little heavier, and everytime her heart beat, another thought would find its way into her mind. _Maybe those love letters were from a long time ago._ _Maybe those cruel jokes and bets don't mean anything anymore_.

But she would manage to find the strength to take another breath, move another step, and chase away another doubt.

There was one last place to look. Returning to the bedroom, she stood on the side of the bed. She turned over the sheets, looked under them, and felt around on the mattress with her hands, but didn't find anything. She frantically shook out the sheets, searching desperately for it now. She tore at the heavy blanket, vigorously tugging and shaking, wanting it to tumble out so she could leave once and for all. She slid her hands under the pillow and felt something cold touch her hand.

_She found it._

It was simple, really. The engagement ring had only one solitary diamond that had always, _always_ managed to sparkle beautifully no matter how dim the light was. Even now, it glimmered prettily in her hand, shining in the moonlight, its clarity and radiance contrasting greatly with the darkness. The cold weight of the ring on her palm made her realize that she really was going to say good bye for the_ last _time.

Would it _really_ hurt to keep _one_ thing as a memento?

It was so difficult to contemplate it made her heart ache. She pocketed the ring, deciding to leave it on the table by the door on her way out. Tucking her ginger hair behind her ear, she looked around the bedroom one last time to check for any stray items. As she glanced around the familiar scene, she could feel the beginnings of tears and quickly closed her eyes, forcing them back. _Don't cry now. You've gone this far without crying. Please, **don't **cry._

She quickly picked up her bag and briskly walked to the door, stopping in front of a small, wooden side table that was nestled in the corner. She fished the ring out of her pocket and held it between her index finger and thumb. She stared at it sadly, and closed her eyes briefly, committing the picture of it in her hands to memory.

"Where are you going?"

She hadn't heard him come in, and when he gazed straight into her eyes, all the strength left her arms. Her purse fell to the ground with a soft thud, and she dropped the ring on the floor, the sound soft, but piercing at the same time. It rolled slowly to his feet, shining brightly in the light of the hall. He sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his white-blond hair, the gestures somehow showing that he expected this to happen. He bent down, picked up the ring, and walked in front of her. He took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger, slowly slipping it on, reminding her of what it meant. The gesture made her suck in a breath, and she faintly remembered that she had always wondered how he made her heart skip a beat and cause her to have trouble breathing. "Where are you going?" he asked again, his eyes concentrated on her hand. He put her hand to his lips and kissed her palm softly, then pressed her hand to his cheek. He looked at her in the eyes again, and she could see his pain.

"Nowhere," she answered, breathless. **_"Nowhere."_**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I finished this so I could avoid doing my homework. I regret it now. I'm going to sleep late because of this.

Anyways, this is meant to be a little piece for Ginny and Draco, but I suppose you can insert what characters you like, since I don't actually use any names. But it IS meant for Draco and Ginny, because I love them oh-so very much. Only thirty more days D

Until the next story,

Akarusa


End file.
